


Insulto

by StillAlive_lb



Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: ¿No te sientes molesto cada vez que los criminales a los que atrapamos te insultan? - preguntó Reid.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Insulto

Dentro de su trabajo lo habían insultado innumerable cantidad de veces, tanto que lo consideraba parte de su día a día.  
-¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Vas a pagar por esto! -gritó el criminal, a quien recién habían atrapado, mientras un oficial se lo llevaba. Ignoró sus palabras mientras se dirigía a su equipo.  
-¿No es hermoso como me llama? - Reid soltó una risilla.  
-Vamos a casa, que este caso ha sido agotador - sugirió Hotchner subiéndose a la camioneta.

(...)  
-¿No te sientes molesto cada vez que los criminales a los que atrapamos te insultan? - preguntó Reid. Justo en ese momento se encontraban en el avión, uno al lado del otro como era costumbre.  
-No - respondió Derek de inmediato - lo que hago es lo correcto y ellos no encuentran otra manera de expresarse cuando ya han sido acorralados.  
-Ya veo - susurró Spencer mirando por la ventana.  
-¿Y tú? - el amyor devolvió la pregunta.  
-No,creo que ya estoy acostumbrado. Desde pequeño me han llamado de cientos de maneras que ya no duele, no como antes - Morgan sintió un dolor en el pecho de imaginar todo el dolor por el que tuvo que atravesar su Pretty Boy, y entonces tuvo una idea.  
-Entiendo - dijo entrelazando sus manos - no puedo evitar que la gente a la que atrapamos no suelte alguna palabra ofensiva hacia ti pero ¿sabes que si puedo hacer? - el doctor lo miró curioso - llenarte de cumplidos.  
-No es necesario - sonrió.  
-Claro que sí, y empezaré justo ahora. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, tu sonrisa ilumina mis mañanas, tu sentido del humor es refrescante - Reid escuchaba atento, con cada palabra su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se calentaban - me encantan tus ojos y tu cabello, que tus calcetines nunca combinen, me encanta como te queda el café y despertar a tu lado - Reid quería seguir escuchando y a la vez no, temía soltarse a llorar y que todos lo vieran así que optó por la única idea que se le ocurrió para callarlo.  
Se acercó al moreno y plantó un suave beso en sus labios, un simple roce que hizo revolotear a las mariposas en su estómago.  
-Te amo -dijo y el mayor le sonrió.


End file.
